


Chocolate Cake Catastrophe

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Horrible at tagging, basically rowan is defeated by cake, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Rowan gets destroyed by chocolate hazelnut cake.





	Chocolate Cake Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you don’t like this guys, and no smut. This my second fic. Thanks!

Aelin snarled in frustration. She couldn’t get the recipe right. It always tasted wrong. She had made it twice since that time in Mistward. To be fair, she tried. It wasn't her fault Rowan ate the whole thing. He couldn't have just told that it tasted bad.. But no matter how hard she was good at cooking and helping Lucas, she needed to work on her baking skills. 

She had a recipe book this time, and she measured the ingredients, and finally was ready to bake. She was running out of chocolate though. As soon as she had bought it, she had unwrapped at least five bars and chomped down on them, moaning all the while about how she could not stop eating it. She had closed her eyes and was savoring the taste of the chocolate, when she heard footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rowan leaning against the frame in the doorway with his eyebrow raised. Aelin picture herself in his eyes, and saw herself curled up on the sofa in a short dress, covered in a blanket. She imagined the sofa littered with chocolate wrappers, and smirked at the sight. 

“You gonna move or stand there watching me moan in delight?” she asked, causing him to snarl softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

“You moan so loud when you’re eating that piece of sugar. Again, why do you eat that stuff? It has no nutritional value.”

“I may start believing that a single bar can make me moan louder than you can,” she said with a smug expression, ignoring the rest of what he said.

“I don’t think that’s true,” said Rowan, narrowing his eyes.

“Care to prove it, Rowan?” she drawled.

“Later, I have some work to do,” he said, gritting his teeth.

“Aww, can’t hold yourself back? You’ve softened,” she said, grinning widely, seeing through the act he was putting up.

Rowan let loose a growl, sending Fleetfoot running into the bedroom. 

“Seriously? You just had to send Fleetfoot running,” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” asked Rowan.

“Right, I have to work on my baking skills, but they’re not that bad,” she said, snapping her fingers. 

“Right, they’re not that bad. Right, you burning down almost all of the kitchen is not bad,” he said sarcastically.

“It was once, you territorial fae bastard!” she remarked drily.

“It was once but it took two hours to put out the flames, and it took two more hours to clean up the kitchen,” he said, folding his arms,“ and I seem to remember you saying that you needed to work on your baking skills,”

“But I want to make a chocolate cake,” Aelin whined.

“No. Need I remind you again that you burned down most of the kitchen?” growled Rowan.

“I won’t do it again, I promise,” said Aelin, batting her eyelashes.

“No. I said n—,” Rowan was cut off as Aelin stood up, closed her eyes, and kissed him. After Aelin pulled away, she opened her eyes to see Rowan gaping at her, mouth open with wide eyes. She smiled sweetly. “Please? What could possibly go wrong?”

Rowan pulled her closer and growled. “Fine. But don't make me regret this.” 

She pulled away. “You won't.” She gave him a little wink before she headed into the kitchen

\- - - - - - - - 

Aelin walked to the store and bought a few more bars of chocolates that she needed to bake her chocolate hazelnut cake. She was getting in line when she remembered that she forgot to buy hazelnuts. After she got in line and paid, she walked back home and dropped the bag of chocolate and hazelnuts on the countertop. Rowan, who had walked into his room to finish a few more kingly duties(paperwork), came out and eyed the bags. 

“What’s in those?” he asked. 

“Chocolate...and hazelnuts,” replied Aelin, smirking.

“More chocolate? Is this for that...cake you’re making?” he questioned.

“Yup,” she replied.

“Well, you better get started before I change my mind,” said Rowan.

“But you won’t change your mind,” she said, blinking innocently.

“Just get started...and don’t burn down the kitchen before I’m back,” he muttered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

“No promises,” replied Aelin.

Rowan sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and mumbled an excuse and walked back to his room.

\- - - - - - - 

Aelin got out the circular pan and measured out her ingredients again. She opened the recipe book, and checked all her ingredients to see if she was ready to bake. Once she turned on the oven, she mixed together sugar, flour, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda and salt. After she mixed those together, she added eggs, milk, oil, and vanilla. Then, she thoroughly mixed the batter, added some water, and continued mixing. Soon, she had poured the batter in the circular pan and put it in the oven. 

While she was waiting, she fell on top of the sofa, but not before grabbing a few extra chocolate bars. She opened a book, and sat reading while munching on a pieces of chocolate. After she got through four bars, she huffed, waiting for the cake to finish baking. Impatient, she got up and went up to the oven. She heated her hands and put them in the door of the oven. As she waited, the cake rose and it looked baked to Aelin. 

She got out the oven mitts, opened the oven door, and brought out the cake. She placed the pan on the counter as she checked if it was baked thoroughly and was completely edible. After she checked it twice, she deemed it baked. 

“Rowan? Get your ass over here,” Aelin shouted.

“For what?” Rowan shouted back.

“The cake is ready!” she yelled back, “I need you to be my taste tester!”

“Again? Last time I ended up spitting whatever was left in my mouth in the bathroom,” he replied.

“Please?” she pleaded.

“Fine!” Rowan grumbled, “I'm coming! But the kitchen and cake better not be a mess!”

“Don't worry it's not!” 

“Yet,” he muttered.

“I heard that,” she yelled.

“You were supposed too,” he yelled back.

\- - - - - - - -

Aelin was carrying the cake to Rowan because she knew that he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon. She was a few feet away from the doorway when she heard a pop. She stopped and looked around. Confused she continued, but more slower. Suddenly she heard a few more pops. She looked down at the cake and gasped. 

“Shit!” she cried.

Then she looked up as she heard footsteps. Confused, she stopped and thought about it, and then she realized that it was Rowan. 

“What’s wrong, Aelin?” he asked.

She looked around for a place to hide the bubbling cake. In a last minute attempt, she threw it towards the doorway, praying that Rowan was far enough from the doorway. No such luck. She saw him walking towards her, his attention on the papers in his hands.

“DU—!” she cried out, but it was too late. 

He looked up at the last second, and Aelin watched as Rowan’s face morphed into confusion, then surprise as the cake burst right in front of his face. 

\- - - - - - - 

Rowan’s point of view

“DU—!” Aelin cried out.

At that, Rowan’s head snapped up, but it was too late to put up a shield as the cake burst into tiny pieces right in front of his face.

\- - - - - - - 

Aelin‘ point of view

Aelin closed up her eyes after she put up an extra shield, right as the cake burst. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rowan standing there, gaping at her. He covered in the bursted cake. She looked down and saw a piece of chocolate cake on the floor. She snapped her head up, just noticing the pieces of cake stuck on the walls. She turned around in a circle and saw pieces of her poor cake stuck all over the room. She looked down at her clothes, expecting them to be covered in chocolate, but saw nothing. Then the realization hit her...her shield of...fire. She crouched down, and she saw pieces of burnt cake. She looked up again at Rowan again.

“Surprise?” she said, smiling weakly.


End file.
